


Protectors

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning in a moment of vulnerability. By her standards, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectors

Lightning has always thought of herself as strong.

She isn’t always smart, or beautiful. Sometimes – especially around fifteen – she wasn’t graceful or coordinated, although practice has fixed that.And she sure as hell isn’t kind (not like Serah). But she’s been strong. She’s been stubborn and tough and she has always handled whatever came her way. And it’s the job of the strong ones to take care of the weak, like she does for Hope and Serah and Vanille. She’s okay with that. She’s proud to be on the strong side of the equation.

She refuses point-blank to be jealous of Vanille and her casual trust in Fang, in the way she can afford to leave herself open while she tosses out spells to the rest of them. Lightning doesn’t want to be the weak one, ever. (Even if, in Palumpolum, it felt wonderful to watch Fang take a hit for _her_. Even if it was an incredible relief, in those fights, to have someone else guarding her for once).

She’s built her life around being strong. She does not need anyone looking out for her.

She charges at the next enemies with a little more viciousness than strictly necessary.


End file.
